The Coldest Holiday
by InternationaLove
Summary: After a car accident that killed her parents, Sonny hasn't been the same. If struggling through her last semester of high school isn't enough problems, things aren't working out with her boyfriend. To make matters worse, she lives with him and his mother because she has nowhere else to go. How will Sonny prepare herself for a future on her own? Maybe she won't have to be. AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N _**

**_Hi! This my first story ever posted on FanFiction, so I would really appreciate some feedback and advice. I hope you enjoy and if something was unclear let me know!_**

* * *

The Coldest Holiday

Chapter 1

My eyes fluttered open, gazing upon my bedroom ceiling as my alarm continued to beep annoyingly. Looking at the time, I realized that I had overslept. I sat up quickly, grabbing my cell phone from the nightstand that was on the left side of my small bed. I had 20 unread texts and 3 missed calls from Tawni. I chuckled to myself. How could I still sleep through all that? I let my face fall into my palms and rubbed my eyes. Lately, my nights have been sleepless and restless or filled with nightmares. However, lately, my life hasn't been normal either. For a year now I've been living at my boyfriend's house with his mother. Saying it like that doesn't sound so bad, but there's a lot more to this story…

**Flashback: NO POV**

"Dad I'm so glad you could make it over for the holiday!" cheered Sonny.

She then rested her chin on the driver's seat where her father was while she was seated at the back. With a wide smile on her face, she realized her Christmas would be perfect this year. The previous year it had been her and her mother alone because they couldn't afford a plane ticket for her father. Her mother had earned a promising promotion at work, but the job was only offered in California. Sonny's father was a consultant and being on a secure 3-year contract he couldn't leave Wisconsin just yet. Unfortunately, due to financial problems, the family had to separate in order to make it through a hard economical crisis.

"Well sweetie, Christmas is just not the same without my two ladies," he answered, wearing the same smile Sonny had. He then looked at his wife with loving eyes and grabbed her hand.

Sonny sighed of joy and slowly closed her eyes.

"I missed you…" she said in a sleepy voice.

The drive from the airport wasn't a far one, but her father's plane was overnight so despite her excitement, it was too early in the morning for her to be wide-awake. Even though she had so much to tell her father, she couldn't help but to start falling asleep. Just before her eyes shut completely, a bright light faced their car. Suddenly, all she could hear was the screeching of tires on asphalt, the crunching of metal and the screaming of her parents as their car flew sideways. Her head slammed backwards and then into the window as the car swirled, and it only took seconds for her world to fade away. She couldn't tell how the crash had happened. It was nothing like in the movies; nothing was in slow motion. It was all so fast, too fast for her to remember the last time she spoke to her parents.

**A few days later…**

Sonny groaned, her head was spinning wildly and as her eyes fluttered opened slowly, she toke in her surroundings. She was in a hospital room; that much she could tell from the smell and bed she was laying in. She felt nauseous and disoriented like she was about to fall off a building, but she was motionless on the hospital bed. Why was she here? How long had she been here? But most importantly, why was she alone? Why wasn't anyone here by her side? She looked around, looking for someone who could answer her endless questions, but it was in vain. She realized it was night by looking out the window and wondered if anyone would check up on her before morning. She wanted to get up, but even if she had the strength to, her leg was held up in a cast and she had wires attached to her. Realizing this, she became nauseous at the thought of having an IV in the bend of her elbow. Sonny had always feared needles, and even though she knew that once the IV was placed that the needle came out, she still couldn't shake off her discomfort. Slowly, she fell back into unconsciousness…

**End flashback.**

**SONNY POV**

I heard my bedroom door slam open, sending me back to reality.

"Come on get up already!" Cody's mother shouted at me, pulling the sheets away from my now, suddenly cold body.

I shuddered since the only thing I was wearing was an over sized t-shirt and underwear under it. I never liked wearing pajama pants or shorts to sleep in, I'd always get to hot.

I suppose that really isn't important to know though, so let me tell a little bit about myself. My name is Allison Munroe, but everybody calls me Sonny. My father used to call me his sunshine because he said I would light up a room with my big smile, so I guess it's a nickname that used to suit me. However, at the age of 16, I became an orphan when my family was involved in a car crash. I didn't have any family left in Wisconsin, so I decided to move in with my boyfriend and his mother until I was of legal age and had enough money to live on my own. Most of my parent's money went towards my medical care after the accident, their funeral, and my rent to live in Suzanne's house. That's my boyfriend's mother. Now, I'm 17 years old and I'm halfway through my senior year in high school.

Suzanne walked away grumbling about me always being late. She's not the nicest or most patient woman I know, but I couldn't blame her. Suzanne was once married 5 years ago and raised 5 boys... Which I can imagine is not an easy task. However, her husband found himself a younger woman and moved in a mansion with her. Suzanne was left heart broken when four of her sons decided to go with their father. Apparently, she hasn't spoken to them since. So when I came along to "steal" her youngest son from her, the only man left in her life, I can imagine why she wouldn't welcome with open arms.

I got up and brushed my long, naturally wavy brown hair as I ran my fingers through it. I went to brush my teeth and got dressed as fast as I could. I then quickly grabbed my books, shoving them into a tote bag as I got my sunglasses and let them rest at the top of my head. As I was heading for the door, Suzanne was quick to remind me I owed her last month's rent. Pretending I didn't hear her, I got out and started walking to school. I could have a ride to school from Cody, but he had an early football practice. Busy, busy boy.

* * *

_**A/N **_

_**I know there isn't much dialogue or action happening, but I really wanted to introduce Sonny's history as soon as I could because I wanna move on with the ideas I have :)**_

_**Review please? **_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Hello people! Thank you for checking out my story! If anyone is interested, I posted pictures on my profile about how I imagine the characters to look like :) If it they aren't what you imagined them to look like, feel free to imagine them your own way haha ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonny POV**

I made it to class on time, but it was a close one. Not long after I had settled myself in my seat the bell rang and all the students stood up for the national anthem. Couldn't I just have a minute to catch my breath after basically running to school? I groaned and proceeded to get up as well. After the morning announcements everybody sat down and Mrs. Middleton started her math lessons. Halfway through the lesson my cell phone vibrated. I took it out from my pocket and saw the text was from Tawni. I looked up to make sure the teacher wasn't looking in my direction, and I looked at Tawni who was sitting across the room. She looked like she was about to jump out her seat so much she was excited. I looked down and read her text.

_Tawni: I have something to tell u! _

I frowned but then laughed to myself quietly. Why did she have to announce it and not just say it straight away?

_Sonny: Well go on! Tell me!_

_Tawni: Not now, after class! ;)_

I hate when she does that. Surely now I won't be able to keep my mind on the lesson. An hour later the bell signaled us we could leave and all the students got up and started rushing to their next class. Just as I was about to reach Tawni, who was waiting impatiently at the door, Mrs. Middleton asked me to sit down have a talk with her. I looked back at Tawni with an apologetic look and nodded towards our teacher.

"I'll save a seat for you at lunch!" Tawni cheered.

I wonder what was so important that she couldn't wait to tell me, but Tawni was always like this. Sometimes, her "great announcement" was that she got a manicure over the weekend. I smiled at my friend's attitude and turned back to sit across Mrs. Middleton's desk.

"How are you lately Sonny?" Mrs. Middleton said in a serious manner.

"Um… good I guess? What is this about Mrs. Middleton? Am I in trouble for something?" I questioned.

My teacher smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not Sonny. Only, I've noticed your grades have been lately."

She opened one of the drawers in her desk and took out my previous test that showed a big fat "D" on it, which was quite unusual for me. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and sunk further in my seat. I wasn't used to the feeling of being scolded. Not at school anyway; home it was a different story.

"I've just uh… been busy at home and at work" I half lied.

It wasn't that much of a lie really. My life at home wasn't eventful but I truly was busy with my job as a waitress at Maxwell Bistro. I was trying to get as many shifts as I could to save up some side money for college and an apartment. There was no way I was going to stay in Suzanne and Cody's house, even if he was my boyfriend…

* * *

**Flashback: **

It wasn't the first time that I walked in Cody's house, but it wasn't the same now that it was my new house. The atmosphere had suddenly changed. I used to find this small house quite cute and vintage looking. Now it just looked outdated and overly cramped. Maybe it became overcrowded because of me. Though I hadn't brought any of my old furniture, except a few small things from my old life, Suzanne made me feel like I was always in the way.

"Well come on Sonny, don't just stand there! I don't want your junk in here; Cody will show you where to put it. I work too hard to keep this house decent, I won't let you mess it up!"

I looked over to Cody, who was leaning on the couch across the entry, hoping for some help, but no such thing… he awkwardly gestured me to follow him up the stairs. Cody and I have been dating since we were sophomores. We didn't really have a romantic story of how we became a couple, it just kind of happened. Just two average teens who fell for each other. After that, Cody joined the football team and became increasingly popular. I tagged along everywhere he went and ever since I've been known as "Cody's girlfriend". We became the "it" couple at Condor High. Him, the popular football star, and I, the girlfriend who would go to each game and practice to cheer on our team. For a girl who didn't care about sports, I suddenly became our team's number one fan.

I picked up my heavy bags and followed behind him as he led me up to my new room that was once the room of one of his brother. It wasn't a bad room, but it smelled like dust. I guess I shouldn't be surprised; no one had been in this room since the divorce. I saw from the corner of my eye that Cody was anxiously watching my reaction, so I gave him small smile. I looked back at the room and realized it had the potential to become the perfect bedroom. Along with nice white furniture and walls, it had a nice window seat with two shelves on each side of the window. Underneath the dust, the floor was obviously a nice shade of dark brown. I decided then that I would make it my own personal goal to clean up and decorate my new bedroom. **(A/N: The picture of Sonny's room is on my profile)**

I looked up to Cody's tall figure and realized it was becoming awkward. Neither of us had spoken since I entered his house.

"Well… I'm gonna unpack." I said.

"Alright," Cody said, "I'll see you later then…"

I nodded half-heartedly and watched him leave my room. I tried to be strong about my parent's death, because surely that's what they would of wanted me to do, but I think my sadness still showed. Cody didn't know how to deal with that, so he didn't. Most of the time he went out with his friends, or when we did spend time together it was full of uncomfortable silence. Sometimes he looked hurt when I would ask him to be alone, but things weren't the same anymore.

**End flashback**

* * *

"Sonny?" Mrs. Middleton called me back to reality, "Look, I know it's hard to prioritize between school, work and your social life. I just don't want you to regret making the wrong choice, because I know you're one of my smartest students."

"I won't, Mrs. Middleton," I said while getting up, "I promise I'll do better next time."

"Alright, well I wouldn't want you to be late to your next class so you may leave." she said.

I gave her a polite smile and made my way to my next class. After history class, I walked to my locker and switched my morning textbooks with my afternoon ones. After, I swiftly passed through the crowded hallway and entered the cafeteria. I didn't have to search too long before I saw Tawni waving at me from a table not too far. I made my way to the table and sat across from her.

"Will you please tell me what's going on?" I almost shouted.

"Okay so listen to this! Marissa is throwing a mega party tonight and apparently it's going to be the coolest party yet! There's going to be live music, free drinks and cute boys!" she cheered.

She said it all too fast for me to answer quick enough for her taste.

"Come on Sonny don't tell me that it doesn't sound fun. What part of cute boys don't you understand?"

"Tawni I've already got a boyfriend!" I argued.

"Well you don't act like it…"

Before I could ask her what she meant by that someone sat next to me.

"Don't act like what?" Cody said.

I looked over to Tawni, warning her to not say anything. I looked back to Cody and half-smiled.

"Oh nothing. What's up?" I casually asked.

"I don't know if you've it heard yet, but Marissa is throwing this awesome party tonight..." he stopped to see if I knew, so I nodded and I gestured him to continue, "So you wanna go? I promise we'll have a good time…" he winked.

"Cody, you know I'm working tonight…" I replied.

"So call in sick? Come on we never go out Sonny… What's the matter, is your job more important?" he asked.

"I can't call in sick Cody you know I need this job," I said avoiding his last question, "you can still go though! Have fun for the both of us alright?" I added when he looked disappointed.

"Fine…" he simply said, and with that he was gone. I turned back to face Tawni but rested my face on the palms of my hands and sighed. What Tawni said earlier was right; I didn't act like his girlfriend anymore.

"Look Sonny, if you don't want to be with Cody anymore you should do it before he gets fed up with your excuses." She said empathically.

"I really do have to work tonight Tawni I wasn't lying, but we're just not into the same things anymore. Instead of growing closer, we grew apart… Now that my parents are gone I realized who's important to me and he's not the one. What should I do?" I begged her.

"Well it looks like you already know what you want to do Sonny," she empathized with me, "and if a place to live is all that's holding you back, my door is always open… but only if I'm one of those important people in your life!" she comically added in the end to lighten up the mood.

I smiled. "Thanks, and maybe you are…" I joked.

Tawni fake gasped and I laughed.

"You totally are! Now lets go to science before we get a late slip, we spent all our lunch talking!"

* * *

I walked in the restaurant where I worked and greeted everybody who worked there too. I made my way to the back of the building, put on my apron and my nametag. After tying my hair up, I went to the front of the restaurant and asked the host where my section was today. She looked down at the restaurant plan and told me to work on a particular section. I looked over to see if anyone had already sat at one of those tables, and noticed only one table was occupied. I absentmindedly walked to the customer's table at a slow pace and took out my pen and paper. I was thinking about the party that was happening while I was here working and wondered if Cody went. The customer's face was hidden behind the menu as he looked at the meals.

"Hi my name is Sonny and I'll be your server tonight, can I start you off with anything to drink?" I said in a friendly tone.

The customer put down his menu to look at me.

"Nice to meet you Sonny, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper." he said in a confident manner.

My eyes widen, god he was gorgeous!

* * *

**A/N **

**Chad almost didn't make it in this chapter, but I know most of you were impatient so I decided to be nice ;) Hope you liked this chapter! Please review?**


End file.
